Happily Ever After
by captainemmajones
Summary: CALLING ALL CAPTAIN SWAN SHIPPERS! This is a Captain Swan Future Family Fan Fiction about what happens when Killian comes home. This is my first story, and reviews, comments, and suggestions are all appreciated! Updates every Monday! (Disclaimer - All people, places, etc. belong to Adam, Eddy, and ABC.)
1. Chapter 1

As they walked off the boat hand in hand, Killian knew this day would be special. His love, Emma Swan, has just traveled with her family to the underworld to save him. After long trials with Hades, true love's kiss came through and broke the curse of the underworld's presence in Storybrooke. Emma's heart had been split in half, half for her, and half for Killian. That's how he came back Storybrooke after the presence of the underworld had been destroyed.

"So," Mary Margaret said, "who wants to have dinner at Granny's tonight?" Everyone loved the idea, and went their own way. Only Hook and Emma remained.

"So, Killian. What were you planning to do today?" Emma said, drawing herself close.

"Love, I wasn't planning anything special." He said, pulling her to his body. "How about you and I go for a sail on the high seas, eh?"

"Sounds perfect." She whispered, as the two of them leaned their foreheads together as their lips met. "I'll run home and change quick. I'll be back in 45 minutes, Captain."

"Aye." He concluded. Thoughts swirled around his head. He had 45 minutes to prepare what could be the best day of his life. The day he begins his future with Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kilian's hands trembled as he knocked on the green door of the Charming's apartment. Quickly, the door opened and David, in his usual plaid tee, greeted the pirate. "Killian! What a surprise." He sneered. "Where's Emma?"

There was a moment of silence until Hook began, "Mate, she's at her house getting ready. We're going sailing at noon and I would like to ask…"

"Well, what is it?" her curious dad quizzed.

"I would... I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Her what?" David gasped.

"Oh, Killian!" exclaimed Mary Margaret, who ran down the stairs with her two-year-old in her arms. "I think it's a fabulous idea! What do you think, David?"

"Well…" he started, but Prince Charming saw the yearning look in his wife's eyes. "Come inside. Let's talk." Killian took a seat in the chair where he comforted Emma after she was trapped in the Snow Queen's ice wall. After a long conversation, David finally agreed. "Killian, you may marry Emma. Just we would ask you one thing." Killian was hoping this would be something brief. He really needed to go make some final preparations, before they set sail in just thirty minutes. "We would like you to give Emma this." David said, holding out the green ring.

"Woah, mate. That's yours. It's in the book, it's special. I can't…" Killian protested.

"Killian, we really want you to have it. You two proved that you are each others true love. Emma loves you, Kilian, and we know you love her. She went to the underworld to save you. We want you to have the ring of true love." Mary Margaret said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you." Was all the pirate could manage to say. He stood up, gave his crying soon-to-be mother in law a hug, and his soon-to-be father in law a handshake. "Now, I have a couple more things to do. I must be on my way." Killian said, as he closed the door to the apartment and made his way to Mr. Gold's pawn shop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crocodile!" he yelled, walking into the pawn shop.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones. What can I get you today?" He asked, kinder than usual. Something had happened in the underworld, and somehow Gold was brainwashed in a way that made him more kind than before.

"My hand."

"You, see, Killian, give me one reason why I should give you your hand back. We remember how it went the last time, don't we?"

"I'm proposing to Emma today, and I want to have a bloody hand. Tell me, crocodile, where am I going to put my wedding ring?" He screamed, pointing at his hook.

"You and Miss Swan are what?"

"We're going to get engaged today. Please, Gold." Mr. Gold reached behind the counter and grabbed a glass container, inside was Hook's hand. In the flick of his wrist, his left hand was reattached. He nodded, and walked out and down the street to Game of Thorns, the flower shop Belle's dad owned. He gazed over all of the bouquets, but found interest in a single pink rose. It was the same kind he gave her in Camelot. The same kind the field was filled with when they kissed, and when he died the first time. He purchased the rose and ran to the Jolly Roger.

He was changing into his newest modern clothes when he heard footsteps on the deck above. He quickly grabbed the rose and began to run up to the deck.

"Killian!" she called.

"Coming Love!" He called back, running up the stairs, grabbing her in a large embrace, and spun her around in a circle. "So, my Swan, how would you like to sail the high seas with the greatest captain of them all?" He announced, bowing with his left hand, holding the rose, behind his back.

"I would love to!" Emma giggled as he stuck out his left hand with the rose. Her mouth dropped in disbelief. "Killian. Your hand." All he could do was simply smirk. She stepped closer, grabbed the rose, and pressed her lips against his. She felt his new hand grabbing her tight.

When Killian pulled away, he said, "Well, Swan, let's set sail!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to the wheel, where they began to sail. Emma was taught how to sail, just like Henry and Neal were. After they were in the middle of the ocean, he set anchor, and pulled her to the main deck.

The two were isolated. They were in the middle of the sea, looking off to Storybrooke and the horizon. "Now that we're alone," Killian commented, "I want to tell you something. I lost my love, Mila on this deck, and right below us, my brother lost his life. I have lost almost every person I have loved. I even lost you. But now I have you back. I don't ever want to loose you again, Emma." Emma dropped the rose to wipe the tears from Killian's eyes. They grabbed each other's hands, but Killian kept going. "When I lost you, when I was in the underworld, I couldn't even bear it. I am never going to loose you again, my love." The two exchanged a kiss, until Killian broke away. He bent his knees, and kneeled down, one knee in front of the other. Emma's hands flew up to her mouth, as she began to cry. He pulled out her parent's ring.

"Emma Swan, my love, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed softly, as she wrapped her arms around him. He stood up, and pressed his soft lips against hers. The two embraced for a long time, neither one of them wanting to let go. Their lips were locked, and only parted for a breath of the salt water air. Emma placed her head in the crook in Killian's neck that ever-so-perfectly fit hers. After minutes of endless romance, Emma asked, "Kilian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Swan." Killian echoed, while pulling his fiancé into a tight embrace topped with a kiss.

"Now, before I kiss you to death, is that ring going to go on my finger or not?" Emma joked. Killian grabbed the ring back out of his pocket and began placed it carefully on Emma's ring finger. She held it out in front of her and whispered "It's perfect." The two locked lips again, but this time it was Killian who pulled away.

"So, love, do you want to sail now?"

"Sure, babe." She said.

"Okay, Captain Swan."

 _Authors Note:_

 _-Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _-This is one of my all time favorite chapters! Review this and tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

The happy couple was enjoying a late afternoon snack of whatever was in the cooler in Killian's room, sitting on his bed, when Emma heard a buzzing across the room. "Swan? What's that?"

"It's my phone." She replied, while walking across the room to grab it. "Shoot, it's David. Hold on. Hello?"

 _"Emma, where are you? Are you coming or not?"_ David's voice echoed inside her phone.

"Shoot, Swan, remember, we are having dinner at Granny's."

"Crap. We'll be over in a few, Dad."

"A few?" Killian remarked. "Swan, we're in the middle of a bloody ocean!"

"Okay, Dad, it might be a while."

 _"Sail safe, Emma."_

"Okay, Dad. I will. Bye." Emma chuckled as she hung up. "Well," Emma told her new fiancé, "looks like the two of us better get to Granny's soon!"

"Aye, Love." He said, lacing his fingers in-between hers. She was perfect, and seeing her parents ring on her finger made her even more perfect. She was his. He was hers.

"Killian?"

"Aye." He responded, steering his beloved vessel.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"About what, love?"

"Oh, Killian!" She said as she playfully slapped his chest. "You know, this!" She said, pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see who notices, dear. Now, don't disturb the captain." He lifted his left hand off the wheel and she went in between him and the wheel. His hand grabbed hold of the wheel again, and the happy duo giggled as they sailed back to the Storybrooke docks.

Soon later, they docked the Jolly Roger and walked hand in hand to the diner. When they reached the trellis at the sidewalk, Killian pulled himself in front of her and grabbed her waist. "I love you, my swan." He said, as she pulled in for a kiss. "And I love you, my captain." She responded, deeply engaging in another kiss.

Their hands re-laced again as Killian used his new hand to open the door to Granny's. "Surprise!" everyone yelled, as Mary Margaret ran up to give Killian and Emma a hug. David soon followed, and surprisingly enough, he pulled Killian in for the hug too. Henry was next.  
"Mom, I had no idea you and Killian were getting engaged…"

"Wait! How do you know?" Emma exclaimed, as tears filled her eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked, drawing his fiancé to his side, his arm around her back. "Love?" Her arms wrapped around his side, and she buried her head in his shoulder. She lifted her head and faced the crowd.

"I just," she sobbed, "I never thought I would have any of this. I never thought that I would have this many people be there for me. I never imagined I would have a fiancé, a son, parents, and an entire town who loved and cared for me so much. I want to thank all of you," she said, crying, "for being there. I love you all. Each one of you have made me who I am, and I have never been happier." She finished, and by this time, her other arm was wrapped around Henry, and her mom had grabbed her into a hug. When it broke, many of the people had bright red faces with tears running down their cheeks. "So you knew." She asked Killian.

"Aye." He said, with a deviously handsome smirk.

"Oh, you!" She said, slapping his side.

"Swan, you know I could never have proposed to you without your parents knowing."

"So that's how you got the ring! Oh, pirate!" she said, lifting her chin up and kissing him. Her head found the spot in his neck again, knowing that this was everything she has ever wanted. This was her happily ever after.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 _-Thanks for reading this! Review it and let me know what you think!_

 _-I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow if y'all like this!_

 _-COMING UP NEXT : Dinner at Granny's Part 2, focused on OQ (Outlaw Queen)_


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later, the Charmings, Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Emma, and Killian were the only ones still there. Killian and Emma were sitting alone in their signature booth. "That was a fun night Swan."

"I'm glad you had fun. So did I." Emma said, as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Henry slid into the side of the booth across from them.

"So, Mom," he said, rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a newspaper. The same newspaper he showed her in Camelot. "What about Operation Light Swan?" Emma and Kilian exchanged eyes, and Emma spoke.

"Well, Kid, your room isn't exactly ready for you to live in yet. There's a pull out couch in downstairs and Killian and I can just sleep in my room."

"Really, love?"

"Oh Killian, of course! It won't be the first time." She smirked.

"Mom, too much information."

"Sorry Henry," she laughed, while being pushed back against the wall of the diner, being kissed by her fiancé. Her fourteen-year-old turned away, and motioned his adoptive mom to come over. "Easy tiger!" Emma said, as Regina put her hands around the table.

"So, Miss Swan, or should I say Mrs. Jones?" Regina said, as Killian broke out to the biggest smirk anyone had ever seen. "Is Henry planning to stay at your house tonight?"

"No Henry?" Little Roland said, popping his rag head up from below the table.

"No Henry tonight little buddy," Emma said.

"He's staying with Emma and Hook tonight." Regina said. David walked over at the sound of 'Emma and Hook tonight.'

"What exactly is my daughter and the pirate doing tonight?"

"David!" Mary Margaret scolded. "That is none of your business!"

"Roland!" Robin exclaimed, picking his son up on a trip back from the men's room. Naïve as usual, he began to think out loud as his arm went around his girlfriend. "Crazy to think we'll all soon be related."

"What?" asked everyone else in shock. That is, everyone except Regina. She glanced at her true love as he grabbed her left hand, revealing a simple and sleek ring. It had a black band, and a simple pearl, surrounded by gold.

"Mom! How could you not have told me this! We've been here for three hours and you didn't say anything! When did this happen?"

"This afternoon." Robin said.

"I mean, Roland and I had a fun afternoon at home but you could've at least told me what was going on!"

"Henry, some things take time to happen. Some are meant to be surprises. Some of these surprises only will take 6 hours, like this one." She said, pointing to her ring. "Others," she said, grabbing her stomach, "will take nine months."

"Mom, no way, Mom, there's no way!" Henry shook his head in disbelief. "The book says that you drank a potion that cursed you, so you could never have a child!"

"Henry, you didn't read the book too carefully, did you? Because if you read the book, you would know that true love's kiss can break any curse."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

-Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!

-Find me on Instagram Captain_Emma_Jones

-NEXT UP - Fluffy, CS. Emotional Emma and Killian is there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly an hour later, Roland had fallen asleep on Regina's lap, and the Charmings had already left, due to a fussy 2-year-old. "Well, we better get going," Robin said, his arm stretching down his fiancés back. He prompted her up, and the three of them left the diner. The Swan-Jones family was not far behind. They walked out, closed the door, and began to walk down Main Street back to their Victorian dream house. It had a white picket fence, and was a block from the sea. The May breeze blew past them as Emma and Hook walked, holding hands, with Emma's other arm around Henry. When they reached the walkway to the house. Emma stopped, let her arm off of Henry, and yet again, began to cry.

"Love?" Killian asked. "Are you alright?" He used his free hand to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. They walked up to the front porch, and Emma's muffling and crying had just gotten louder. Killian motioned his soon-to-be stepson inside. He stayed outside by her side. "Love, what is the matter? You can tell me anything." He picked up both of her hands, and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes met his, and she began to talk.

"Killian, I love you. You're my happy ending. I don't want to, no, I'm not going to loose you ever, ever again."

"Love, that's what the ring's for."

"I know," she smiled, but more tears kept falling down her face. "I want to thank you. Thank you for being here. For being in a place where I'm accepted. A place where I am loved, a place where I have a family. I've never been happier to have someone by my side that I know will never leave. A person who I'll be able to have the privilege to tackle life by my side. I have you to cook for, someone to come home to every night. I get to wake up every morning by your side, I get to have a family with you, and you'll be there every step of the way. I see this all in you, Killian. I see a future."

"And I with you, Swan," he said, while their lips met. They didn't break for a long time, and Emma just kept crying. Her face was like a tomato, with rivers of tears slowly flowing down her cheek, with the warm breeze blowing them off. Killian's hands moved up her back, and she felt herself being pulled towards him. His hands came up, and ran through her tangled mane of hair. He moved his hands back down, and lifted he feet off the ground, picking her up. "So, love. Want to go up to bed?" He smirked, like he always does, and of course, it was devilishly handsome.

 **-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 _-Thank you so much for reading this! Leave a review and I'll update faster._

 _-Follow me on instagram Captain_Emma_Jones_

 _-NEXT UP - Swan/Jones first morning together_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Emma awoke and reached her hand over to where Killian was the night before. To her shock, her hand didn't feel her fiancé, it fell flat down on the white, fluffy comforter of their king size bed. He wasn't there. She looked at the clock next. " _Shoot_!" she thought. " _I have to meet David in the station in a half-an-hour!_ " This occupied the thoughts of her missing fiancé. "Killian?" she whispered, sitting up. Flinging herself out of bed, she put on her bathrobe to cover her shorts and tank top. She walked downstairs and went into the family room. There was Henry, playing his video games, and Killian sitting in the chair sipping hot cocoa. Neither of them had noticed she was there, so she leaned in the doorway watching her boyfriend ask so many questions about the Xbox. "So boys, what are we playing?"

Killian flung himself out of the chair, placed his mug down, and walked over to her. He greeted her with a gentle kiss on the forehead. His left arm was around her shoulder as he escorted her to the kitchen. "I made pancakes, love."

"I didn't know Captain Hook cooked." Emma giggled.

"Well, he did, with the help of his son." Emma smiled at the fact that Killian finally gave in to calling Henry his son. "I couldn't figure out what this was though. He pointed to the griddle on the counter.

"That's a griddle. It cooks pancakes."

"If we only would've had these in Neverland," he sighed. He put two on the plate, and the two walked back into the family room. Emma sat down on the loveseat next to Killian, and he wrapped his arm around her. She took a bite of her pancakes, and before she could finish chewing, her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

" _Emma, you don't have to come into the station today. We're going to have a day off. Have fun with Killian and Henry! Be careful, though."_

"Thanks Dad. We will. Bye."

"What's the news, Swan?"

"I'm off work today."

"What about the lad? Doesn't he have school?"

"He's on summer vacation, remember?"

"Since, we're all going to be home, Swan, explain this game to me that your son is trying to teach me. It's about wizards, and some lad named 'Harry Potter'!"

Emma just laughed and began the tedious task of explaining what the Xbox was. After an hour, Killian was finally understanding the game. After she came back from putting the dishes and mugs in the kitchen, she went to grab her controller, but it was gone. It was in the hands of her beloved pirate. "Babe, you're holding it the wrong way!" she giggled as she scooted her way behind him. "Here." Her arms wrapped around him, and her hands were on top of his. When Killian's character leveled-up, Emma yelled, "Killian! You did it!"

He turned around and smiled. "No, Swan. We did it like we should do everything. Together." He pressed his lips to hers, and soon the remote was dropped on the floor, and Killian's hands went directly to his fiancé.

"Last time I checked, there are no make out sessions in level 8." He shuttered, looking away. Despite the comments, the couple just giggled and went back to their happy place, lips on lips.

"Mom?" Henry asked several minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get donuts today?"

"Donuts? What are those, lad?" a curious Kilian asked.

"Hard to explain, babe," Emma said, lifting herself off of his lap. "Henry, do you want to get dressed? We can't go to Granny's in our pajamas."

"Ok."

"Well, Captain, looks like we better get dressed as well."

"Aye, Swan." He said as they walked upstairs to their room. Emma came out in her signature look; jeans, boots, a tank top, and of course, the leather jacket. Killian also came out in his usual; dark jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket.

When the trio got into Emma's yellow bug, the usual debate went on between Henry and Killian. "Lad, can't we just listen to my music? I don't like this Justin the beaver."

"Babe, it's Justin Beiber." Emma corrected.

"Yeah, and Killian, no one even knows who Elton John is anymore."

"Lad, Elton John was one of the greatest performers of all times!"

"Hey, Henry, when I grew up he was the star of music."

"See, Lad, even your mother agrees with me!"

"No, Killian. I'm not listening to the Beatles again!" Henry complained. He reached forward and changed the radio station. Killian turned it back.

"Lad! I don't want to listen to that woman singing hello a thousand times!" Emma herself couldn't keep from laughing at this, for one of the lyrics was, _Hello from the other side, I must've called a thousand time_ s. "What?" he asked his fiancé.

"Oh, Killian!" she giggled. Henry and Killian kept changing the stations, but when the first few notes of Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_ , he immediately stopped the arguing.

"Now, Lad, this is a decent song."

"Killian, will you ever understand that I have a name!"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you always are calling me 'Lad'"

"Is there something wrong with that, lad?"

"Well, I was thinking that since now we're, um, family, you could call me Henry."

"Very well then, Henry. As you said, we're going to be a family soon, and I'd be okay if you called me dad or papa."

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE**

Thank you so much for reading! Please review - I'll update sooner!

Follow my instagram Captain_Emma_Jones

NEXT UP - MUSHY MORNINGS AND MOVIE NIGHT


	8. Chapter 8

To Henry's delight, his mom agreed to let him paint his room. "Mom! Dad! Are you ready yet?" an impatient Henry yelled, against the doors of mom's room.

Inside those closed doors stood Emma, in her tank top and shorts, tackling Killian on her bed with a kiss. "Babe, I can't believe you look so…normal."

There he laid, in a V-neck undershirt, just showing his chest. He wore baggy athletic shorts that Henry made him get. "It is quite unlike anything that I've ever worn before, Love."

"MOM!"

"Be right out!" She said, but was cut off by her own giggling as Killian buried his head in her neck. "Killian! Stop it!" She giggled.

"Mom! How come I think that you both are ready in there?"

Another hour later, the entire room was painted. There was one dark blue wall, and the rest were grey. There was a big picture window which his desk was supposed to go up against. Then there was floor to ceiling built-in bookshelves that David built. His bed was surrounded by bookshelves. There couldn't be a room better suited for the author.

"I'm hungry, Mom. What's for dinner?"

"I actually have the evening planned for you boys."

"What would that consist of, Love?"

"Well, we're going to order pizza and then watch a movie."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"Yep. The movie is especially for you, babe."

"Really, Love?"

"Yep." She said, as he pushed back her long, blonde hair and grabbed her face. He turned her around and with his lips pushed her against the doorframe.

"Mom, can you stop kissing Dad?" Henry said, and then caught himself. "Wow. That sounds weird."

"Ok Pirate, do you want to see what movie we're watching?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Love." He said, grabbing the DVD case from her hands. "Peter Pan?" he asked, while pinning her to the couch. Her lips found his. They kept kissing again. And again. And again. Each time with a bigger smile and louder giggle.

"Mom! You two need to stop making out."

"Ok Henry. But Swan, what the bloody hell is this?"

"It's a movie about you." Henry said.

"Where am I?" Killian asked. Henry pointed to the man with a wax mustache and perm. "Oh bloody hell! That's not me! I don't have a wax mustache- wait Swan, that's what you told me in the Enchanted Forest!"

"M-hum." She whispered.

"Swan, I do not like this movie already."

"Let's play it, Mom."

Once the movie began the comments kept coming. "No Swan, that's not bloody right! Pan took Baelfire! Why would those children want to go with Pan? What is with his costume? I look so much better! Oh Swan, that isn't even like me! I'm much more deviously handsome. What the bloody hell Swan? I never give up that easily. I'm a survivor! That's not even bloody fair! The damn crocodile doesn't look like that!"

"So, how'd you like it?" Henry asked on his way to bed.

"Emma Swan, that was the most pathetic movie I have ever watched." He said, as he scooped her up and the duo headed upstairs to bed.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **t** hank you guys so much for your support! I love you all!

 **l** eave a review and let me know what you think of this story!

 **f** ollow me on instagram captain_emma_jones!

 **n** ext up - The Dress

 **i** promise you guys, the wedding is coming up soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

One Month Later

Emma and Killian had not spent a moment apart since the Underworld. It was now June, and two months away from their wedding. Emma and Killian worked out all of the details while on their shifts at the station.

"So, babe, where do you want to have the wedding ceremony? I was thinking…."

"How about the Jolly Roger, Love?"

"My daughter is not getting married on a pirate ship." David groaned from across the room.

"Where would people sit?" A concerned Mary Margaret asked.

"Well we could be married aboard the ship, and have the people sit on the docks?" Emma suggested.

"Love, you're brilliant!" Killian said, leaning over and kissing his fiancé on the neck. Emma let out a slight giggle.

"God, why did I ever agree to let these two be together?" David said under his breath so no one could hear. Unfortunately, his wife heard and slapped him on the side.

"David!" she said.

"What?"

"You know what."

"If this is what marriage is like," Killian commented, "are you sure we're making the right decision, Emma?"

"Of course, Captain." She said, flirtatiously. She looked into the crystal blue eyes of her beloved pirate. She saw hope, she saw a future. She saw her true love. Her gazing was soon ended by a kiss.

David coughed to end the love fest. "Emma, I was thinking you and I could go to get your dress today. David and Killian, you boys can go and get the tuxedos."

"Tuxedo." Killian repeated. "What's that, my lady?"

"It's a coat and pants that people wear at weddings." Emma explained. "Your groomsmen will also have tuxedos."

"It won't be like those sensible pantsuits Regina wears, dear, are they?" The other three members of the room laughed.

"No, Killian. Remember we are looking for a dark blue." Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Mom, does Killian have to wear a tuxedo?" Emma asked.

"Why are you asking honey?"

"I think that….I love Killian Jones, the pirate. Maybe he could wear his pirate outfit instead."

"Love, really? I didn't think you would be okay with that."

"Killian the pirate is who I fell in love with. I want to marry the same man."

"Oh, Swan, I bloody love you," he said, grabbing her in a hug, but restrained from a kiss when he saw her dad glaring at him.

"Well, Emma, our colors could still be navy and pink, right?"

They had easily decided that the colors were going to be blue, a navy blue like the color of the Jolly Roger, and pink, like the rose he gave her in Camelot. "Mom, that sounds perfect," Emma said, grabbing her mom's hand.

"Em, do you want to just go now?"

"Sure. Bye Pirate." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Be back soon?" Killian asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Always." Emma promised him with a kiss on the lips. Emma and Mary Margaret went outside and got into Mary Margaret's new car. She looked out the window was they pulled away, staring at the building that held her love, Killian Jones.

"Is everything alright, baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh yeah." Emma snapped out of her phase. On the inside she was not alright. This was the first time her and Killian had been apart since the underworld.

"I want to take you to the dress shop downtown."

"Ok." Emma said, with not as much excitement as she should've had for a girl picking out a dress to marry her true love in.

"I asked you if everything was alright." Mary Margaret said.

"Mom, I'm fine," Emma said, grabbing the hand of her mother.

They went inside and the owner, Edward, showed them around. "Here are some of our more, well, non formal dresses." There was one almost exactly like the dress she wore to the ball in Camelot. _No,_ Emma thought, _this brings back too many old memories._

"Do you like this, Emma?"

"No, not really." Emma said. Dresses were the least of her concern at the moment. She had left Killian alone, well not really alone alone, but with her dad. That was just as worse. She knew he was getting the overprotective dad speech.

"Here is one of our newer dresses," Edward said, "It has long sleeves." He ruffled out the long sleeves.

"How about this one, Em?"

"I would like one with no sleeves, preferably." She moaned.

"Edward, thanks for your help. I think I know of the perfect dress she will want. Come on, Emma."

"Goodbye!" He said as they walked out of the shop.

"Emma, what is going on? This is not the girl we were just talking to at the station? What has changed?" Mary Margaret blurted out as soon as the door shut and moping Emma got into the car.

"I just…. I just…. I just don't feel…. I don't…. I haven't left him since the underworld." She stuttered.

"Oh, baby." Snow comforted. "I know what it was like when I left your father for the first time when we were engaged. I didn't realize. I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Mom. So where is this dress you were talking about?" The two of them rode back to the loft. "Why are we coming here?" Emma asked. They went upstairs, and Mary Margaret would still not tell Emma where the dress was.

They walked into the room where Emma and Henry lived from after the curse was broken to the time she became the dark one. Mary Margaret turned on the light, and there it was.

There was a dress, pure white. The top was a tank top made out of the finest silk. The bottom came out and was covered with pure white feathers.

"Mom, it's perfect." Emma whispered as she hugged her mom.

"Do you know where this is from?"

"This is the dress that you wore in your wedding, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Mom, do you think I could-"

"Yes! Of course!" They stood there, marveling at the dress for a good 10 minutes. "Are you ready to back and see Killian again, Emma?" Emma smiled, nodded, and the two of them, in a matter of minutes, were at the sheriff station. Emma walked into the office, and ran to Killian in a hug. He dropped the coat he was holding and grabbed her waist and lifted her up.  
"Oh, Killian," Emma gasped, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, love," he said, as Mary Margaret went over to David's side.

"Did you pick a dress?" David asked to interrupt the kissing.

"Yep!" Emma smiled.

"Which one?" Killian asked.

"Not telling," Mary Margaret said, "You have to wait to see your bride walk down the aisle."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

thank you so much for reading

leave a review and let me know what you think

reviews can change the future!

instagram - captain_emma_jones

sorry it took me forever to update

next up - decorating for the wedding


	10. Chapter 10

It was the eve of their wedding. It was the eve of the day David Nolan, Price Charming, gave away his daughter to Killian Jones, Captain Hook. It was the eve of the day where Emma Swan would change her last name to Jones. It was the eve of the last day of Emma's life as she knew it. It as the eve of the first day of the rest of her life. It was the eve of the day she officially began her future with Killian Jones .

Emma woke up at 8:30 that morning, knowing that it was the day before she was married to her truest love, Killian Jones.

Killian woke up at 7:00 to make his soon-to-be wife breakfast in bed.

"Killian?" Emma asked, still half asleep.

"Yes Love?" His said, walking into the room with a tray of food.

"What is that I smell?"

"I made you breakfast, darling." He said, as he placed the tray down on the dresser.

"Oh Killian!" She said, awaking from her slumber. She wrapped him in a hug, which pulled him down onto the bed. She was on top of him, so she planted a kiss on his cheek. Killian rolled on top of her, and devoured her neck. Emma couldn't keep herself from giggling like a three year old. "I love you." She murmured in his ear.

"I love you too, Swan" he said, moving his hands from her back to her face. He sat her up in front of him and turned her face to his. He moved his hands down her firm cheekbones and pressed his thumbs down on her cheeks and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Emma kissed him back right away. She could taste the leftover rum he had drunk the past night. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her back onto the bed. "It's a big day tomorrow you know, love."

"M-hum. Mary Margaret and I were planning to go decorate the Jolly Rodger, want to come with us?" Emma whispered in his ear.

"Love, I don't think your mother would appreciate us in the apparel we are wearing now, however I do find you more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you, pirate," she smirked, "perhaps it is time I put on some more appropriate clothes." She said, taking off the blanket and walking to her closet. "And by the way, I like you better with your shirt off."

"I love you, Emma Swan." He yelled, as he began to dress in his modern clothes.

Soon later they were at the docks. Hand in hand, they came up to Hook's beloved Jolly Rodger. The dock had been extended, and there were perfect white chairs set up on every board. There was a ramp from the dock to the ship, and the arch on the ship was visible from every seat. Emma and Killian went out to the front of the ship. He helped her up, as her feet dangled off the front. She looked down at the ocean, and then back at her love. She had no words, for looking into the blue eyes of the one, the only, Captain Ex-Hook, and then back at the ocean was magnificent. She loved this man more than anything else. She loved this man more than her world. This was her happy e ever after. When no words came to her mouth, she leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, a voice spoke.

"Emma! Killian! I'm here, were you waitin-" Mary Margaret stopped her frantic mode when she saw that she interrupted a kiss. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Milady. Your daughter and I have had plenty of kisses in the past couple days."

"Wonderful. Now let's get to what we came here to do- decorate your ship for the wedding! My car has everything."

All three looked down at Mary Margaret's car. It was studded to the brim. Emma didn't know how she safely drove here.

"Mom, how about-"

"Why dont we-"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"How about we get started?" She giggled and grabbed Killian's hand. They ran down to the car in the parking lot and carried all of the boxes over to the extended dock. When they began to take out all of the fresh flowers from 'Game of Thorns,' Emma decided it was time to change things up. She pointed at the box and the pointed at the arch. In less than a second, the arch was decorated. Emma ran around, talking the stuff from the boxes, and taunting Killian with her magic.

"Swan! Bloody stop that sorcery this instant!" He would call out. Emma would just giggle and let him come pick her up and spin her around.

Hours later, the ship was all finished. "It's perfect." Killian said.

"It is." Emma said, grabbing his hand that was around her shoulder.

"Just like you, my love." He said, as she unwrapped his arm, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him.

"I better get going..." Said Mary Margaret as she walked to her car. "See you at the rehearsal dinner tonight, Emma!"

"Bye mom!" She said, as her and Killian walked hand in hand up the bridge to the arch in the center of the jolly Rodger. They walked through it, and then sat on the ledge of the ship, looking down at the water.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Hook."

The two shared a short kiss, which turned into a long kiss, which turned to the afternoon being spent in Killian's cabin below deck.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

thank you so much for reading!

leave a comment and let me know what you think!

next up - the wedding day!

follow me on instagram captain_emma_jones


	11. Chapter 11

"Emma, you need to wake up!" her mothers voice rang in her ears. "Today's the big day!" Emma opened her eyes to see the wooden roofing of her parent's loft. Emma and Killian chose to be separated the night before their wedding, and after the rehearsal dinner Emma came home with Mary Margaret and David went with Killian to sleep at him and Emma's house. Emma smiled at her mom, and got out of bed. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you, Emma. I'm so glad I get to be here with you today," Mary Margaret said fighting off the tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Mom. I'm glad that you are here today too," Emma said, embracing her mother tight. After a little bit, Mary Margaret started talking again.

"Well, Emma, we have a surprise for you downstairs." She led Emma down the stairs and into the kitchen, where stood Regina and Violet, her bridesmaids. She was not expecting them this early, but she was glad to see them.

"Good morning, guys," Emma greeted, while walking over to give her bridesmaids hugs.

"Hey Em," Regina said, "Ready for your big day?" Emma smiled and walked over to Violet.

"Hello Emma," Violet said.

"Hey Vi," Emma said. (Vi had been the nickname Emma gave Violet in the past month. Since they came home from the Underworld, she had spent a lot of time at Emma's house hanging out with Henry.)

"Em, we have one more surprise for you."

"Is that what the door has to do with?" Emma said, looking at the door in the living room. It reminded her of something she had seen before, but she couldn't place it.

"Yes. We got in contact with Elsa and she is coming for your wedding. We thought you would like-"Mary Margaret wasn't able to finish because Emma was already tearing up and wrapping her mother in a hug.

"Mom," Emma sniffled, "thank you so much." Across the room they heard a creaking noise and looked at the opening door. First they saw a hand. Then they saw a flash of frozen crystals. Then they saw her, with her classic side braid. Emma ran to her immediately. "Elsa!" She cried, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Emma! I can't believe you and Killian are actually getting married! I mean, it's amazing just, I'm sorry, this is impolite of me. So what all has happened here since I left?"  
"So you called her to come but she has no idea that shes standing in front of an ex-dark one?" Regina scoffed from the back.

"What?" Elsa asked, "Emma, we need to catch up!"

"Well, we are having the hair and makeup people come soon and we're going to get ready now, and we can talk too."

They all walked over and sat on the couch and chairs in the living room of the loft. "So what is this about one of my best friends being a dark one?"

"This may take a long time," Regina complained, putting her hand on her head.

"Why, what all happened?"

"To keep it simple, your best friend sacrificed herself instead of be becoming the dark one, and then we went to Camelot to find Merlin to save her, and Killian was cut with Excalibur, which the cut couldn't be healed, except Emma turned him into a dark one, which she then cursed us and brought us back to Storybrooke and when Killian found out he was a dark one-"

"What do you mean he 'found out he was a dark one'?"

"Well, if you would ever shut up maybe I could finish the story!"  
"Regina," Emma scolded.

"I'm sorry. Well Emma took everyone's memories so he didn't know until she showed him the sword with his name on it. Then all of the former, dead dark ones came to Storybrooke and he sacrificed himself for everyone and, well, Emma had to kill him. We all went to the Underworld to try and get him back, and since Emma and Killian were proved true love, we were able to split Emma's heart and all return."

"How long ago did this all happen?" Elsa asked.

"One month from yesterday," Emma responded.

"So when did he propose?"

"The day we got back," Emma said.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. In came Debra, Maddie, and Sarah, the owners of the Storybrooke Salon.

"Miss Swan?" Debra asked. Emma walked over to greet the lady. "I'm Debra, and these are my assistants, Maddie and Sarah."

"Nice to see, Debra," Emma said, shaking hands with her and then her assistants. "This is my mom, and these are my bridesmaids, Regina, Violet, and Elsa. I'm sure you already know all of them."

"Yes, now would you like us to review the looks with you?" Debra asked. She sat down at the kitchen table with the girls and showed them what they were going to do. "Maddie, you are going to do Emma's hair and makeup. Emma will have her hair half up. The bottom half will be curled, and the top half will be pulled back to the back of her head and the braided into an elegant bun. Sarah, you are going to be doing Violet and Elsa's hair and makeup. They will both have their hair just curled. I will be doing Mary Margaret and Regina. Let's get to work girls!"

They all went to different chairs and they began to have their hair done. Emma began talking with her stylist, Maddie.

"So your name is Maddie?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can call me Emma if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You know, Emma, you are such an inspiration for me like, you are so amazing!"

"You're too sweet!"  
"Oh my gosh, you complimented me! You don't know how much of an honor it is to be able to do your hair and makeup for your wedding, like I was screaming when I found out that you and Killian were engaged, and now I get to help you get ready, and like, you are the most beautiful and strong people I have ever known, or met, or seen! Emma, you and Killian are relationship goals, and, just, you are too perfect!"

"Well, thank you Maddie! I didn't know I'd have such a dear as my makeup and hair artist for my wedding."

"Emma, you inspire me so much. I want to thank you for being such a role model to me."  
"Maddie, you are the sweetest person ever. I'm so glad I had someone like you to do my makeup," Emma smiled.

An hour later, everyone was looking beautiful. Emma's hair looked just as she imagined it would, the bottom half curled, and the top half pulled back to the back of her head and the braided into an elegant bun. She and everyone else were done with the makeup as well, and as soon as Debra, Maddie, and Sarah left, the girls went to go get in their dresses.

The bridesmaids were wearing dark blue floor length gowns with no straps. Mary Margaret was wearing a light blue dress exactly like the bridesmaids except with a sheer dark blue shawl around her shoulders. Down the stairs came Emma, in her spaghetti strap dress. The feathers swept the stairs as she descended. She reached the floor, and turned in a circle. "How do I look?"  
"Emma," Mary Margaret said through tears, "you look beautiful!"

"Geez Em, I don't think I've ever seen you look hotter," Regina said.

"Wow, Emma," Elsa commented.

"Emma, you look gorgeous!" Violet said.

"Thanks girls," Emma commented.

"Now, we have a wedding to get to!" Mary Margaret said as they left the apartment.

 **EMMA AND KILLIAN'S HOUSE**

Killian put on his pirate outfit and walked down the stairs to meet his mates that had just joined him to get ready. David had spent the night, along with Henry, so they were already there. Robin and Roland knocked on the door and were soon welcomed.

"Hello Mate," Killian said.

"Hello, Killian," Robin said, "I haven't seen that outfit in a while."

"I know," Killian said, turning around in his pirate suit. Killian crouched down to say hello to Roland. "Hello, little mate. Are you ready to be the ring barer?"

"Yeah. Where's Auntie Em?" he asked. (Roland had been calling Emma 'Auntie Em' since the underworld return)

"She's getting ready. I won't see her until we get married. Now, let's go see the others." They walked into the living room and Roland ran right to Henry. The two of them began to play while the adults talked.

"So Dave, you ready to officially give me your daughter?"  
"Killian, if you would stop it already."

"After years of telling you that I was winning you over finally paid off," he smirked. "I finally won you and your daughter."  
"Killian, please. You're taking it too far."

"Woah, woah, woah, mates, there is no need for arguments on the big day!" Robin said.  
"Yeah, Dave."

"Killian, let me just give you one piece of advice-"

"Well, mate, the last time you said that you were proven wrong, but, continue anyway."  
"If when you come back from your honeymoon and I have another grandchild-"

"Another playmate?" Roland asked.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing, boys," Robin said, going over to distract them.

"Mate, I can assure you that your daughter could not be in better hands," he said, mimicking the night of their first date.

"And that's what I'm worried about, now that you have two of them. Now, Killian, let's make this a good day for Emma, what do you say?"

"Deal, mate," Killian said when the two shook hands. David's phone interrupted the handshake.  
"Mary Margaret said that they're on their way to the docks. I think that we should follow." And just like that, all of the boys headed out to the truck, and drove over to the docks. When they all gout out of the car, David went over to Killian. "Killian, I'm glad Emma has you," he said.

"And I'm glad I have her," Killian said, taking David's handshake into a bro hug. "I assume that now that you're almost my father in law we can get along?"

"Of course," he said, "now why don't you marry your true love."

 **thank you all for reading! I will now be uploading every monday!**

please comment what you think! Follow/favorite for more active updates!

SEND ME SUGGESTIONS!

love you all,

-em


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Guys, this is one of my all time favorite chapters I have ever written to any story. I listened to the soundtrack from Belle and Rumple's wedding written by Mark Isham while writing this and I have to admit that I did tear up a couple times during this chapter. I love this chapter, and this story, but I have to tell you guys that this will be one of the last chapters I post for this story. I already have plans to write a colifer fic or another Captain Swan but since it's the hiatus again and some things have changed I really want to start again. Please comment any suggestions you have for my next story. Thank you all for your support and your patience with me while I wrote this story. I promise you all that more CS/Colifer fic will soon be coming your way once I get out of school in exactly 2 weeks from today! I will write so, so much more I promise! Anyway, this is the ceremony chapter. I plan to write a reception and then if you guys want an epilogue. I'll update this ASAP i promise! Love you all 3

Killian stood aboard his beloved vessel, the Jolly Rodger. He looked over the crowd and at the ocean he loved so much. His daydream was stopped when the bridal party began to be escorted down the aisle. First was Elsa, who came by herself. Then was Ruby who was escorted by Smee. Next came Violet and Henry. Then came the maid of honor and the best man, Regina and Robin. Everyone stood, and there she was.

Her hair was half up, and her green eyes shimmered like the sun. Her dress looked familiar to Killian, he knew he had seen it before he finally realized that it was the same dress that Snow wore in her wedding. She held her bouquet of pink roses as she looked right in Killian's eyes. She was beautiful. Killian let a single tear fall from his cheek as she came close to him. David was teary eyed too. He didn't want to give his little girl away, after only having her for only a couple years. As they approached the arch on the ship, David hugged her.

"You'll always be my little girl Emma."

"I will, Dad," she said, as a tear fell from both of their eyes. They let go of each other and David went to sit next to his wife.

Archie began the ceremony. "Fellow residents of Storybrooke, we gather here together today to witness the unison of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. They requested to say their own vows first. Emma, you can begin."  
Emma reached out and grabbed Killian's hands. "Killian Jones, when I first met you, I was surrounded by walls that I thought would protect me. I thought that they would keep me safe. But once I got to know you, I realized that those walls were not only hurting me, they were hurting the people that I love. Once we went back in time, I realized that I couldn't watch another person that I loved die. And then I opened up to you. I remember how nervous I was on the night of our first date. I remember that that night was one of the happiest times in my life. When I lost you and came to get you in the Underworld, I learned a very important lesson," she paused, in the middle of tears, and looked at her mom sitting in the front row, "to always have hope. And right now, I have hope that this, our future, is going to be amazing." Emma looked at Killian through her teary eyes and saw that he had let a few tears of his own.

"Emma, being married to you on this ship means the world to me. On this very ship, I lost three things that I now have back, better than ever. I lost Milah, my love, and now I am being married to my true love. I lost my hand, which I now have back. And most of all, I lost my brother. He was the only family I had left. Now, thanks to you and your family, I have more family that I could ever wish to have. You and Henry are more than I could ever wish to have. Emma Swan, I love you, and I could not wish to spend my future with anyone other than you." Him and Emma were not the only sobbing and emotional messes in the audience. Mary Margaret had a pile of tissues on her lap, and Regina was crying as well. The bridesmaids were all tearing up, and the same for the groomsmen. Most people in the crowd had red faces as well.

"Now let us begin our actual vows," Archie said, "Killian Jones, do you, Emma Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And you, Emma Swan, do you take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."

Henry and Violet brought the rings up to Emma and Killian. He picked up her left hand and placed the ring on it. It was a new ring, for Emma returned the green one to her mother. Emma's new ring was special to her and Killian. It was the same ring that he gave her in Camelot. Emma grabbed Killian's left hand and placed his black wedding band on it. "You may now kiss the bride," Archie announced, as Killian leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, but Emma had to back away, because she knew that a crowd did not what to see what happens next. Their foreheads touched, as Emma whispered, "I love you Killian Jones."

"And I love you, Emma Jones." Emma giggled at the use of her new title as they kissed one more time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Archie said as Emma grabbed Killian's arm and walked down the aisle. This was, in fact, a wedding for the ages.

A/N PLEASE comment what you thought for quicker updates! whoever you are, I just want to say ilysm and tysm for taking time to read this 3 it means the world to me!


	13. Chapter 13

Emma Jones walked into her house with her wedding dress on. She was holding the hand of her new husband, Killian Jones. "So, Mrs. Jones, do you want to go upstairs and have some fun?" He smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. She backed away from his offer.

"Actually Killian, I want to give each other our wedding presents. Then maybe we can have some fun," she smirked back.

"As you wish. How about we change out of these clothes first," he suggested. He picked Emma up at the waist, bridal style, and carried her up the stairs, placing her on their king size bed. "Would you like some assistance taking that dress off, love?"

"Yes please," Emma whispered as his soft hands lowered the zipper. The dress fell to the floor. He went over and grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas. She put them on and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Mister Jones."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Jones." Emma blushed every time someone used her new name. Was it true? Did she really marry Killian Jones, the love of her life? Yes. Yes, she did. He brought her out of her daze my wrapping his bare arms around her back. "So, can I give you my present first?" Emma nodded as Killian got out a small jewelry box. She opened the lid and began to cry.

"Killian, is this, is this, the actual one?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Killian, I love it!" She said, tackling him in a bear hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Want me to put it on?"

"Please," she said, pulling her hair up. He took the chain and placed it around her neck. He secured the clasp and turned her around to face him. She grabbed what was hanging from the chain.

The compass. The same compass they climbed the beanstalk for in the Enchanted Forest when they first met.

"Swan, I told you something right before we got this. I told you that we make quite the team. And Emma, these past three years that I have known and loved and dated you, I have never been happier. Emma Swan Jones, you are the reason I have a family now. A home, a group of people who love me. I have never, ever, loved someone as much as I love you. Emma, this necklace shows that wherever you go, it will always lead you back to me. Always know that I love you, Emma Jones. I will never let you go." Emma was sobbing, tears running down her face. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug while he shed a couple tears of his own. "I love you, Emma Jones."

"I love you Killian Jones," she said. "Now I get to give you my gift. First off, I want to tell you something." She held the box containing the gift. "Killian Jones, when I met you I was an orphan. A lost girl who had a home but didn't want to accept it. I've changed so much. Ten years ago I never would've even dreamed that I would marry Captain Hook. But you know, I have never been had a better day in my life than today. Killian, I didn't even think I was going to ever get married or have anyone who loves me. I am beyond blessed to have you. You're always there for me, and I know you always will. You taught me how to open my heart up to love again, and I want to thank you. I also think that I should tell you something." She paused, as he wiped her tears. She took a deep breath and said, "Killian, when I said I do, it wasn't only me."

"Swan, what do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Open this and it might make sense," she said, smiling, handing him the box. He took off the ribbon and lifted the lid. Tears filled his eyes.

"Emma. Emma. Emma." He whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she laughed as she smiled with tears falling down her cheeks.

" _Baby Jones #1,_ " he read, " _Arriving December 6_." He paused and looked at her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad?" She smiled again and nodded. He picked her up off the end of the bed and spun her around. "Emma Jones, I've never been happier in my entire life." He lifted her off the ground and spun her around again. He placed her gracefully back on the bed. He kneeled on the floor and put his hands on her stomach. "Hello, little love," he said, as Emma began to laugh. "I'm your daddy. I want you to know that you have the most beautiful and most amazing mother in the whole wide world. When I see you, little love, we're going to be the most beautiful family ever. I love you so much, little love." Emma smiled as Killian sat next to her and kissed her. Their kiss got more and more passionate. The entire time Killian's hands were on her stomach. "I love you Emma."

"I love you Killian." Emma said, as she fell asleep in his arms. His loving arms. They would always be there. They would never go away. He would always be there beside her. He would always tell her how much he loved her. This was her Happily Ever After.

 **\- 5 years later -**

"Mommy?" a voice said as the door cracked open. Two pairs of tiny footsteps came and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy?" the other voice asked.

"Yes?" Killian asked.

"Daddy, you said we could go sailing today. Can we go now?" A little girl was cuddling against his back and a boy was sitting on his legs.

"Leia, it is 5:30! We don't want to wake Mommy and Ava." Killian said.

"Awww, Daddy, please?" the boy asked.

"Liam, I have to go somewhere with Mommy, and maybe after that we can." The children squealed, as Emma rolled over.

"Mommy!" the children shouted in unison. Leia went behind her mom to cuddle her. Liam stayed behind his dad.

"Good morning Leia and Liam." Emma smiled as Killian rubbed her back. He kissed her on the forehead.

Killian placed his hand on her stomach. "How's my third little love doing?" He lowered his head and kissed her large belly. "Leia and Liam, how about you go back to sleep so Mommy can rest."

"Can we sleep with you?" Liam asked.

"I suppose," Killian said.

"Can you tell us the story about the pirate and the princess?" Leia asked.

"I suppose, little love." Killian said. He wrapped his arm around his wife and snuggled his children.

"Once upon a time," Killian began. He looked down at Emma who was smiling. She was looking at his crystal blue eyes. The eyes that reflected the sea. She was smiling at her son, who had her blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled at the girl in between her and her husband. She looked exactly like Killian. She smiled at her big, rounded tummy. Her children had no idea that the princess and the pirate were their parents. Someday she would tell them. But this was today. This is what is right now. Having their children lay next to them in bed, having have the story of how their love came to be, and how they got to the future they planned to have, to actually having the future. Emma's eyes were swelled with tears as Killian said the words, "and they all lived happily ever after." Her children were sleeping, leaving her and Killian awake.

"I love you, Emma Jones."

"I love you Killian Jones. Thank you for being my future."

And they all lived happily ever after.

guys, thank you so, so much for reading this. this was the first ever fanfiction I have ever written. I would like to say a couple things before I officially finish this story.

First I would like to thank one of my biggest supporters, friend, and my go-to person about this story, swanshook. I met her on instagram, and she has been so supportive of this entire story. You mean a lot to me, and thanks so much. 3

I would like to thank the girl who read this story before it was ever uploaded. I knew her from school, and I would email her the chapters to this story. She pushed me to upload it, and once I did, I got an overwhelming amount of feedback on it. She helped me edit this, make it better, and most of all encouraged me to share it. I'm so glad I did, it really, really, means a lot to me now that I have written this story.

I would finally like to thank you. Yes, you. Sitting there, reading this right now, from wherever you are. I want to thank you for reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it, and that I was able to make you feel all happy and fluffy inside. Thanks for reading this, it has been my pleasure to write this for you.

Now, I need to ask you for advice. I'm gonna write another story! It's either going to be a colifer story or just some regular life captain swan. comment what you want to read next! I get on summer vacation soon, so I will be uploading twice a week! Comment any suggestions for any story or if I should do one of the ones I just mentioned.

This story has helped me in a way you guys would probably never understand. Being able to write this when I can not sleep always makes me happy. Please comment what you want me to write next, and I'll start that as soon as I can.

Thanks again for all the support.

Love, your author,

Em 3


End file.
